Darn the Day I Got My Powers
by lvPayne
Summary: CH.3 is up! Guinevere was your average over-achieving teenager till a fire jump starts her powers. This is my first fic, please review.
1. Water Hopper

Disclaimer:  I don't own X-men, though I wish I owned Scott and Pietro (what I wouldn't do to them! J/k)  I own Guinevere and her ignorant parents, who don't deserve actual names.  Be gentle!  This is my first X-Men Evolution fanfiction.  I have an idea of where I want it to go.  But reviews would greatly help me out.  Flames will be put out by Guinevere's powers.

~*~ flashback~*~

"talking"

_thinking_

*******************************************

Guinevere Wallis quietly packed all that she owned.

_I can't believe I have to leave everything I've ever known and loved.  I've never been out of Los Angeles before._

Guinevere looked around her room it was completely bare now.  She had refused to leave any of the stuff she loved.  Because of that she had filled four large suitcases, her cheer duffle bag, and Green backpack that said **Belmont Hip-Hop Dance Team**.  She also had a large box down stairs that contained all her trophies, medals, and certificates.  She carefully inspected her entire room before putting on her Green letterman jacket.  She looked at herself in the full-length mirror.  Her light wavy-brown hair was down and perfect.  She wore a black halter-top that said **Belmont Swim Team** in bold green letters, a knee length denim skirt, and she wore her black high-top Chucks.

She sadly walked out of her once unique room; it was now just a plane white box without any identity.

_Damn the day I got these horrid powers. _

~*~Two Weeks Ago~*~

Guinevere could not wait to get home.

_Mom is going to be so happy._

The Hill Toppers swim team had won the city championships thanks to her.  She hadn't been this happy since she had won the student body vice-president election.  She quickly ran home to tell her parents the good news.  She was thinking about where she was going to put her new trophy when she saw smoke coming out of the third floor kitchen window.  

_Hey that's my home!  Oh my god my parents!_

She quickly ran inside the three-story condo complex and upstairs to her home.

"Mom?  Dad?  Where are you?!"  She yelled as she looked around the living room.  She shook her head as she ran to the kitchen.

_They got to be in here!_

The kitchen was engulfed in flames.  She looked around and saw no sign of her parents.  Just as she was about to leave the kitchen a burning shelf was about to fall on her.  She instinctively lifted up her hands.  She shut her eyes expecting the worse when she suddenly felt drips of water hit her face.

She opened her eyes looking at the ceiling for any sign of a leak.  None.  She then looked up at her hands and realized her hands were projecting the water (kind of like iceman.)  The water was powerful and she quickly stopped the fire, but couldn't stop the water.  It was getting powerful and more powerful.  She couldn't control it.  The room was beginning to flood, and the force of the water was pushing her back rapidly.  She felt herself nearing the window behind her.  She tried putting her hands down and balling them into fist, but nothing was stopping the water from shooting out of her hands.  She felt no control of the situation and was beyond panicking by the time the water reached her knees.

_Oh God!  Help me!_

She felt her back make contact with the glass window.

_This is it.  I'm going to die a painful death._

She heard the glass crack.

_Help me._

She thought as the glass finally broke and she fell backwards three stories.  She suddenly stopped feeling the pressure in her hands.

_Great time to stop!_

She unconsciously maneuvered her body into a standing position as she closed her eyes.  Her feet hit the ground and she bent her knees.  And she bounced back up.

_What the fuck!_

She bounced back down then up again.  She felt like she was on a trampoline.  She softened her bounces, which gradually stopped.  She looked around and then looked up and saw her parents looking down at her from the window, shocked and scared.

~*~Back to present~*~

Her parents had seen the whole thing.  They had walked into the house after she had run to the kitchen.  Her parents had been so scared in fact that they didn't get near her at all.  She had not gone to school in all those weeks.  Her powers often went out of control and she often overflowed the tub and sink.  One day she realized she could control bodies of water.  She could make waves or ripples in the tub.  She could also shoot the tub water up, but she didn't know how to stop these actions till her parents came in and yelled at her taking her mind off the water and scaring her.

One day when her parents and her were home an unexpected visitor came by.  This visitor was an old friend of the family, named Charles Xavier.  He told them that he was headmaster at an institute for gifted teenagers.  He had learned of Guinevere's gifts through some sort of mega computer (Cerebro) and thought the institute would be perfect for Guinevere.  It would help her control her powers and she'd be living with others like her and going to school with non-mutants.

Her parents quickly accepted the proposal, leaving Guinevere no choice but to accept.  She had to leave her home, school, and active social life to go to a place she didn't even know.  What if she had no friends?  What if they had no strong sports program?

She quickly walked out of her old home with all her luggage.  She did not even bother saying good-bye to her parents.  They probably were too scared she would accidentally drown them.  A gruff looking guy the professor had introduced as Logan had helped her put all of her stuff into a rental car.  It was about 8 o'clock p.m.  and the summer sun was almost completely gone.  She climbed into the car and sat in the passenger seat.  Professor Xavier sat in the back..  She didn't even look at her parents as they drove off to the airport.

_Damn the day I got these powers!_


	2. The ride and flight

Disclaimer:  I don't own any X-men Evo characters.  But maybe if I wish hard enough I can.  *Spunky hyper girl closes her eyes tight "I wish I owned the X-men Evo characters… I wish I owned the X-men Evo characters… I wish I owned the X-men Evo characters…" peels open one eye.  Nothing.  _Oh well, can't say I didn't try.  Lol.  _

I'll be updating every two days or so.  Sorry about this one taking forever.  I wasn't home much, but it gave me a chance to think up this chapter.  Hope you like it!  Oh yeah this chapter is set a few days after Rogue joined the X-men.  The other chapters will most likely be longer.  And I will try to work on Kurt's accent.

Thanks to Soul Eater, Dreamer_Gurl, hnh, Demoness Yasha Helfire, The Legendary Wolf, and Tears of 

Jade.  I never knew getting reviews would feel so good.  You guys rock my socks!

~*~ flashback~*~

"talking"

_thinking_

#telepathy#

*********************************

Guinevere looked out at the lush green scenery as Professor Xavier, Logan, Scott and Kurt (who had picked them up at the airport), and herself made their way to the institute in the X-van.  Logan was now driving, Kurt sat in the passenger seat, while the Professor sat in the middle, and Scott and her sat in the back.

Scott and Kurt seemed pretty cool.

_No!  I'm supposed to hate it here._

"So!  Guinevere how was your flight?"  Scott asked

Their flight had left L.A.X. at 10p.m. and they arrived at Bayville at 7:00a.m.

The flight, also known as the red eye flight, had almost uneventfully.  Except for one thing.

"It was… interesting."

~*~Red Eye Flight to N.Y. 2:30 am~*~

The Professor, Logan, and Guinevere sat in the first class area of the plane.  Logan sat across from Guinevere, as did Professor Xavier.

Professor Xavier was looking through some documents, Logan was off in dreamland and _man can that guy snore_! She thought whilst flipping through her yearbook.

She looked at all the people she knew and probably would never see again.  She remembered all the fun times they had, like the time Guinevere and her best friend Matt volunteered to sit in the dunking both.  Or the time she and her friend Maria were learning how to play football, from her ninth grade ex-boyfriend Patrick.  Or when she went to prom last year with James her last ex-boyfriend.

It felt like she hadn't seen them in years, when it had only been a couple of weeks.

She slammed her yearbook shut as she remembered the reason why she hadn't seen them for those two weeks.

Why was this curse put on me?  I got good grades.  I had loads of friends.  I had quiet a few boyfriends.  I was captain of the swim team and hip-hop dance team, co-captain in cheer and was ASB vice president.  I had so much and now…

Tears were welling up in her eyes threatening, to spill out.

#Guinevere, your losses will not seem so great when you get to Bayville. #

"I don't thi- wait did you just… how?  Your voice…" Guinevere said stuttering out loud.

#Calm down Guinevere.  I'm a telepath.  I can speak to you through your mind.#

#Cool Deal.#

Professor Xavier chuckled.

#Guinevere, I know you must feel overwhelmed.  Your powers have just surfaced, you've had to leave your life behind, but it'll all get better.  I give you my word.  Just get some rest. #

Guinevere nodded and closed her eyes falling into a dreamless sleep.

~*~Back at the Car~*~ 

"Guinevere," Scott said tapping Guinevere on the shoulder, "we're here."

Guinevere stepped out of the van and looked around.

"Wow!"  She said as she looked around the beautiful mansion.

"Not to shabby, huh kid."  Wolverine said as he pulled her stuff out of the back of the van.

"It's beautiful!"  She said looking at the well-manicured lawn.

"Wait till your inside." Scott said as he picked up two suitcases.  Logan quickly excused himself as he went to park the X-van.

"Welcome to your new home Guinevere.  Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes."  The professor said as he went into the mansion.

"Alright, da fuzzy dude is going to eat."  Kurt said as he grabbed hold of Guinevere's trophy box and remaining suitcases.  I hope you don't mind zat I will take a head start?"

"No problem."  Guinevere said while she slung her backpack over one shoulder and her duffle bag.

"Thanks."  Kurt said before "bamfing" and leaving Guinevere puzzled.

"That's one of Kurt's abilities.  I'll show you to your room."  Scott said while leading the way inside, giving her a reassuring smile.

_Gosh, I hope everything goes okay. _  Thought Guinevere as she quietly followed him into the mansion.

**************************

Sorry it's short.  I'll post in two days or your money back. Guarenteed. 


	3. Breakfast Worries

Disclaimer:  Still wishing…

Hey guys what's up?  All right I hope this chapter is better than the last one.  Thank you Hnh for the great advice.  I was rereading the chapter after I had posted it and was like "man this chapter has to much talking, and not enough description."  I usually have a little trouble with that, but no worries; I will try to make this a better chapter.  I was also in a rush to post it before X-men Evolution came on Lol.  I've never been on the Red Eye flight.  I got all that information from my walking, talking, encyclopedia named Dad.  Who hasn't traveled to the East Coast in a long while.

A major thank to Demoness Yasha Helfire for helping me out with Kurt's accent.    I don't know who will be her romantic interest yet.  It's a toss up between to characters.  So requests are now being accepted.

************************

Guinevere looked around in awe.  The inside of the mansion was beautiful.  Sure it wasn't as extraordinary as the Beverly Hilton or her family's vacation home in Malibu, but the atmosphere was much more inviting.  The scent of delicious breakfast filled the air.  The room was filled with natural lighting that came in from the large French doors.  The room's rich golden color was warm and inviting, as was the maroon carpeting.  She curiously looked at the various pieces of art that were placed around the room.  The orange colored seating looked comfortable.  She followed Scott up the staircase, looking around the room on last time.

The duo walked down the hallway where all the rooms were located.  There was nothing astonishing about the hallway; it was your standard large hallway, with paintings hanging on the golden yellow walls.

Scott walked over to the last door of the hallway, opened the door for Guinevere.

"Your room madam," Scott said doing a goofy bow as she walked into the large airy room.  In the room sat a two queen sized bed, a stereo system, two vanities, a couple of book shelves, an arm chair with a matching ottoman and two wardrobes.  A chandelier hung from the ceiling.  One side of the room looked occupied.  Books and pictures sat on the bookshelves.  Makeup and perfume bottles rested on top of the vanity.  Some posters hung on the wall, as did a large mirror.  There was a set of French doors that led out to a balcony, simple sheer dusty rose-colored curtains hung around the doorframe.

Scott put Guinevere's luggage next to the bed on the vacant side of the room, and Guinevere followed suit.

Scott looked over at her while she looked at the occupied side of the room with uncertainty.

"Don't worry, your rooming with Jean.  She's a nice girl and you'll get along well."  Scott said while walking over to her and putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Guinevere looked down at Scott's hand then back up at him shaking her head.  "I don't think so Scott.  I'm almost positive that no one will like me.  I had the perfect life in LA, there is no possible way things will be the same here."  

Scott looked at Guinevere and could see much uncertainty in her eyes.  "Guinevere, don't try to shut Bayville out.  You'll never know how it'll be till you give it a chance."

She shrugged "I guess so."

"Come on that's not the X-Men spirit.  Let's go grab some food before Kurt eats it all." Said Scott as he walked to the door.

Guinevere followed laughing "My best friend was in the wrestling team.  There is no way Kurt is as bad as him."

Scott shook his no.  "You'll be surprised."

******************In the Dinning Room******************

The dinning room was buzzing with energy as Guinevere and Scott made there way to the dinning room. Who was this girl?  What were her powers?  Was she nice?  What kind of shampoo does she use? (That's what Kitty was thinking about.)

Professor Xavier had briefly told them that she was from Los Angeles and was a bit insecure at the moment.  

Kitty sat next to Rogue whom at the moment was fidgeting with her hair.  Next to them sat Spyke, who was downing some milk, and Ororo Monroe sat next to him anticipating the arrival of what Kurt said was a beautiful teenager, with a vonderful personality.  Across from her sat Kurt and Logan, who was, as always, keeping to himself.  Next to Logan sat Jean with two empty chairs at her left.  Professor Xavier as usual sat at the head of the table.  The table was filled with delicious breakfast foods and drinks.  The room, as the rest of the house, had that friendly vibe.  The windows looked out to the large green yard.

The room suddenly got quiet when Scott and Guinevere came in.  Everyone looked at Guinevere curiously.

"Guinevere, come have a seat."  Professor Xavier said as he motioned for her and Scott to have a seat.  Scott pulled out a seat for Guinevere, which was across from Kitty.  "Thank you Scott" Guinevere said as Scott took the seat between Jean and herself

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Guinevere.  Please make her feel at home.  Welcome to the institute Guinevere."

"Thank you."

Food was soon passed around, and everyone began to eat.

Scott pointed out everyone to her.  Jean, who she realized was her roommate, seemed nice.

Kitty looked up from her food at Guinevere, who was looking down at her food.  "So, Guinevere.  What kind of stuff are you into?"

Everyone looked up at Guinevere.

"Well, back in LA I was really involved in school.  I went to Belmont High School and was-"

Guinevere was cut-off by Jean who seemed excited "Belmont High?  Didn't they win 2nd place at the UCA high school championships last year?"

"Yeah we did.  I was co-captain of the squad."

That was follwed by a lot of "Cools' and "wows."

Jean looked even more excited "Would you be interested in going the squad at Bayville?"

"Yeah, that would be great!"

The rest of breakfast was filled with friendly conversation and laughter.

***********After Breakfast********

Scott stopped Guinevere before she left the room to unpack.

"Hey Guinevere, hold up."

Guinevere turned to look at Scott, with a small smile on here lips.

He walked over to her and smiled back, looking down at her through red glasses.  "I told you.  Everyone liked you."

"Yeah, you were right.  Especially about Kurt!"  Guinevere felt genuinely happy for the first time in weeks, but than that nagging voice came back in her head.

Guinevere you're a freak now.  How could anybody possibly like you?  The only reason Shades and the rest of the X-freaks are being nice to you is because they're freaks to.  Come one, even your parents didn't feel safe with you.  You'll probably flood this place before the day is over.

Guinevere's smile suddenly wasn't so genuine.

There's still school.  Who knows how that'll go?  It might be horrible.  And what about the townies?  Life here is going to be horrible.

*****************************************

Okay I'll update in two days.  I didn't get a chance to proof read it well.  Sorry for any little grammar mistake.  Oh yeah, about the love interest… I have to ideas on of them is slightly obvious and the other one is a surprised.


	4. Making friends and metting enemies

Disclaimer:  Still wishing…..

Okay thanks for the fabulous reviews.  Thanks to Stacy and Legendary Wolf.

This chapter was rushed, do to cheer practice and my mom blasting her soap operas.

The love interest will soon be revealed.  So please be patient.  But love interest request will now be requested.  So please review.

**********************

Guinevere and Scott walked down the hallway to their rooms.  Guinevere was curious to be in a small city.  She was used to the urban life she had led in Los Angeles.  Where everything was loud, tall, and fast.  Did the change in scenery change people?  

"What's Bayville like?"  Guinevere asked suddenly

Scott paused to think, then continued to walk as he began to speak, "Well, Bayville is a pretty cool place.  There's always someplace to go or someone to see.  The Fashion District is Kitty's favorite place to be.  School here is what you make it to be.  If you hang out with the jocks, you are part of the elite inner circle.  If your not you fall into other categories.  Loners, preppies, skaters, and jerks.  You know they're building a new mall here."

They had almost reached the end of the hallway and Guinevere looked up at him, shocked.  This was worse the she expected.

"There's no mall here?  Hello!  Has Bayville been living in the stone age?!  How am I going to survive Scott?"  Guinevere exaggerated jokingly.

"Hey, why don't Jean, you, and I go down to the fashion district?"  Scott said as they reached the door to his room.

Guinevere looked excited "That would be awesome, but I have to unpack and freshen up first.  Is that okay?"

Scott opened the door to his room and looked over at her "Sure, just knock when you guys are ready."

Guinevere shook her yes, and skipped to her room yelling a quick thank you to Scott, who shook his head at her childish antics.

***************************

Guinevere burst in to the brightly lit room.  The room was filled with the sound of Evanescence "Bring Me to Life" and Jean sat Indian style on her bed bobbing her head and reading her French book.  Jean looked up at the younger girl with curiosity.  

"Why are you so happy?" Jean asked shutting her book and motioning for Guinevere to sit next to her.  Guinevere walked over to the bed and sat next the redhead  (an: haha that rhymed.)

"Scott said he would take us to the Fashion District.  That is if you want to go?"  Guinevere looked at Jean with puppy dog eyes

Jean laughed, shaking her head.  "Of course I'll go.  My middle name is shopping."

Guinevere giggled "But first I've got to unpack, then shower.  I think I smell like airplane peanuts."

The two girls burst out laughing and Jean quickly volunteered to help with the unpacking.  The two girls quickly began to unpack.  Their motto was: the sooner we finish packing, the sooner we can buy more.  First they put away all the clothes, stopping every once in a while when Jean spotted an article of clothing she thought was nice, and Guinevere saying that she could borrow it anytime.  Soon the wardrobe was looking a lot fuller and they each choose an outfit they were going to wear that day.  Next, they put away all the jewelry, accessories, and hair care products.  Jean loved Guinevere's collection of cheer scrunchies and charms.  Finally, they began to put away Guinevere's photos, books, and trophies.  Jean had gone totally ballistic when she had seen Guinevere's many cheer and hip-hop trophies.  She especially liked the one they had won at cheer nationals.

"Wow!  What's it like going to nationals?"  Jean said looking at the trophy in awe

"It's like cheering at a football game.  Except the fans love cheer, and we do stunts, and choreographed routines.  It's nerve racking, but it's so cool."

The trophies were put away quickly with a little help from Jean telekinesis and Guinevere's power jumps.  Guinevere quickly ran to the bathroom and showered.  She dried herself off and changed into a khaki cargo mini-skirt and an olive green sleeveless top.  She quickly applied some eye shadow that brought out her emerald green eyes and lip-gloss.  She quickly put on her pair of olive green Kangaroo joggers.

She walked into her and Jean's room and saw the older girl putting on lip-gloss.  She was wearing a white keyhole top and a denim min-skirt she had borrowed from Guinevere, and wore white sandals.  Guinevere quickly put Frizz-Ease on her hair and finger combed her hair, letting it air dry.  Jean grabbed her purse and turned to the sixteen year old.

"Ready?"

Guinevere nodded as she grabbed her purse.  The duo walked over to Scott's room and knocked on his door.  The door opened and out stepped Scott, wearing a V-necked red sweater over a white t-shirt and signature khaki cargos.  He was dumbfounded at how nice they looked.

"You guys look great!"

"You don't look so bad yourself."  Guinevere said in return

The group made their way downstairs.  They realized that the only other teenager at the institute was Kurt, who was watching TV. and munching on some chips.  They invited him to join them and he declined saying he was waiting for Evan to get back from skating to go grab a burger.

They said good-bye and continued they're journey to Scott's car.  When Guinevere saw Scott's car she was awe struck.

"It's so pretty."

Jean and Scott laughed.

"Relax Gwen (her new nickname) it's real.  See," Scott said touching it, "Real."

Gwen laughed and got in after Jean, the three sat in the front.  Scott turned on the car and radio and they were off to the Fashion District.  Halfway there, Jean smacked herself on the forehead.

"I forgot to tell you guys.  While Gwen was in the shower I called Duncan and invited him to shop with us."

Gwen smiled, Jean had told her about the quarterback she was going steady with.  But her smile turned into a frown when she saw Scott stiffen at the mention of Duncan.

_Hmmm… I wonder what's wrong with him?  I'll ask him later_.

For the rest of the drive Gwen and Jean talked about Bayville High's elite clique and the parties.  Scott, though, remained silent for the rest of the trip.

**********************At the Fashion District*********************

Scott parked his car in the parking lot and they all piled out.  Jean quickly spotted Duncan waiting for them at the entrance of the parking lot.  He was handsome and reminded her a lot of James.  Jean had a large smile on her face as he turned and waved at them.  Guinevere looked at Scott and would bet money that he had rolled his eyes at Duncan.

A few seconds later they were face to face with Duncan.  Jean introduced Gwen as her new close friend.

"Oh, Duncan this is my new close friend, Gwen.  She's going to be on the squad at school."

"Cool," Duncan said running a hand through his hair, "You know the football players and cheerleaders are the people everyone wants to be friends with.  If you aren't part of that group, your just another face in the crowd.  Right Summer's?"  Duncan looked at Scott who clenched his fist.  Gwen quickly came to the rescue.

"Oh my gosh!  Look at that awesome purse!  I've got to check it out."  Gwen quickly grabbed Scott by the arm and pulled him into the store next to them.  Jean and Duncan followed holding hands.

***************An hour and six shopping bags later**************

Gwen and Scott walked a little behind Duncan and Jean.  Gwen looked up at Scott, whom looked like he wanted to leave.  She was concerned and asked him about it.

"Scott?  What's wrong?  Are you mad at something?"  

Scott shook his head and put his empty hand in his pocket.

"Gwen, it's just that Duncan's not my favorite person.  I don't know what Jean sees in that guy?"

Gwen bit her lip and slowed down so the party in front of them.  She looked at Scott in the eye.

"You like her.  Don't deny it.  I see the looks you give her."

He put a hand behind his neck "No I-"

Guinevere looked at him with a frown.

"Okay I think I do.  But she just sees me as a best friend.  I'm no Duncan Mathews."

Gwen rolled her eyes "well that's obvious," she laughed "and if you were you'd probably be locked in the trunk instead of talking to me."

They both laughed and he put a friendly arm around her shoulder.  Jean turned to look at them and smiled.

_Scott deserves to be happy. (Jean thought)_

Scott smiled down at Guinevere "You know Gwen, I think your going to be fun to have around." 

************** 30 minutes and 3 shopping bags later******************

The four teens continued their walk down the street till they came to a music store where Duncan, Jean, and Scott went into. Guinevere decided to just gaze at the other brick stores (for Californians think Old Town Pasadena).  She stopped in front of a jewelry store wear she saw a beautiful silver necklace with a tear drop diamond.

"It's beautiful." She whispered

"Not as beautiful as you, babe."  Guinevere quickly turned around and came face to face with a silver haired boy.  He was leaning against the wall, arms folded, wearing a cocky grin.  His body language screamed ego.  She had to admit the guy was hot.  A light blush quickly came to her cheeks.

"So what's your name doll face?"  The boy asked noticing her blush

"Guinevere.  And what's yours?"  Guinevere asked raising an eyebrow.

He quickly leaned in closer to her.

_Cool Waters_ Gwen thought catching the scent of his cologne.

"Pietro Maximoff.  Listen, why don't we go grab a burger and we can talk about my basketball record."

Guinevere rolled her eyes.  _Boy is this guy full of himself_.

"I don't even really know you?  Besides I'm waiting for some friends."  
"Come on forget your friends.  We'll get to-" Pietro was cut-off by Scott who walked out of the store.

"Gwen, you like System of – what are you doing here Maximoff?  Is he bothering you?"

Scott quickly walked next to Gwen and stepped up to Pietro, whom in return stepped up to Scott.  Guinevere quickly noticed the tension and put a hand on Scott's shoulder.

"He was just introducing himself.  It was nice meeting you Pietro."

"Yeah, I'll see you around Gwen."  Pietro said never breaking his glaring contest with Scott.

Guinevere walked into the record store to call Jean and Duncan.  Scott poked Pietro in the chest.

"Stay away from her.  She's an X-men now."  With that said Scott turned around and put an arm around Gwen who had just stepped out of the record store with Jean and Duncan.  Gwen looked back at Pietro before paying attention to what Scott was saying.

_Yeah right Summers!  I'm for sure not staying away now._

********************

Dun. Dun. Dun.

Hmmmmmmmmmmm?  I wonder who's the love interest now?  Scott or Pietro?  The grade issue with Pietro will be fixed, Gwen is a junior.  Request when you submit.


	5. Words of Warning

Disclaimer: *Spunky-hyper-girl stands next to a water fountain with a bag full of pennies…still wishing hard.

Sorry 4 taking forever!  Okay it was more like four months but I have a really good excuse.  Cheer practice and school have taken up all my time.  See this is my senior year and you know what that means... College applications and fighting to get decent grades, so that Harvard doesn't laugh in my face.  That's why this chapter took soooooooo long.

Thanks to Demoness Yasha Helfire and Logan6.  I will consider your request.  Thanks for the triangle Demoness.  Pietro and Scott are my favorite Evo. Characters.

**************************

Scott and Guinevere sat across from each other in Pop's.  The pair had gotten tired of shopping, and Scott had suggested grabbing a bite to eat.  Gwen had accepted, while Jean and Duncan decided to continue shopping.  Scott had seemed reluctant to leave Jean with Duncan, but finally decided that his stomach couldn't take anymore of the lovey-dovey couple.  So that is how they ended up at Pop's, a hip 50's like burger joint.  Guinevere was sipping her chocolate shake as Scott talked about the rivalry they had with the Brotherhood.

"See, those guys just live to cause trouble.  They're totally reckless.  They're goons," Scott stated in a matter of fact tone.

Guinevere nodded her head.  Just then their order of burgers and fries arrived.  She looked up at the many teenagers that were either hanging out with friends or on dates.  She caught the eye of a group of guys wearing letterman jackets, the guys smiled at her and she smiled back.  She then focused her attention on Scott.

"But how are these guys bad news?"  She asked before taking a bite from her burger.

"Okay Lance Alvers tried to bury Kitty and her parents when she was going to join us.  Then there's Todd Tolensky, who tried to kill Kurt when they first met.  Fred Dukes kidnapped Jean, and then Pietro tried to frame Evan for a theft, and then got arrested.  Need I go on?" Scott said smirking as Gwen laughed.

"Okay!  I guess they really are bad news.  I'll try to stay away from them I guess."  Guinevere said as she dipped her fry into ketchup.  Scott nodded his head in agreement.

Scott looked up at Guinevere and decided to change the subject.

"What did you like to do in Los Angeles?"

Guinevere paused to think about the answer.  A small smile graced her lips as she remembered everything.  She took a sip of her shake before she spoke.

"I was what people call a social butterfly.  I hung out with everyone.  I hung out with punks, jocks, and band geeks.  You named them I got along with them.  So I did everything on weekends.  I went to gigs, I played beach volleyball, and I participated in speech competitions.  But those things weren't important.  I loved being alone and swimming in my condo's pool.  I loved the feeling of the beat of the music flowing through my body as I danced.  I loved to read on my own under the huge tree in the backyard, the sound of the leaves rustling in the wind."  Gwen smiled

Scott felt a smile grace his lips as he noticed how beautiful she looked when she smiled.  

_Wait!  What the hell am I thinking?  She's nothing more than a new friend.  I like Jean._

Gwen looked at Scott quizzically as she noticed his confused expression.  She quickly dropped the question when he went back to his normal self.

"So what do you like to do?"

He was about to speak when a very angry Evan, Kitty, and a somewhat amused Kurt marched to the duo's booth and sat down.

Gwen looked at Evan who looked like he wanted to throw a spike at someone's face.

"What's wrong with them?" Scott asked Kurt

Kurt was about to answer when Evan spoke up "Damned Maximoff.  That's the problem."

Scott sat up and asked them in a very stern voice if he had done anything to them.  Kitty shook her head 

"Pietro skipped a grade!  He's a junior now.  Seems that sophomore year was to slow for him and that he needed a challenge" Kitty made little finger quotations as she said the last part.

Evan slammed his fist on the table, knocking down the ketchup bottle Gwen looked at him before turning her attention to Kurt who was stealing some of Scott's fries.  She shrugged her shoulders and looked at Scott who wore a smirk.

"Is that all you guys," Scott asked as he took a sip of his shake "I thought it was a major problem.   Just relax there's nothing to worry about."

Kurt looked up at Gwen "Hey, Gwen arnt'z you a junior?"

Gwen nodded as she took a bite out of her burger.  Scott's smirk turned into a slight frown _Maybe there is some thing to worry about._

  *************************

All right you guys I did my job.  Now it's time for you to do yours. Please review. 


End file.
